parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora
'Transcript' *Steve: Ooh, I Think I Forgot Our Song, Do You Remember? *Child: Hey-Hey! *Steve: Oh, Oh, Right, Right, Right, Right, You Repeat After Me, So, I Sing..., Hey-Hey, Then You Sing... *Child: Hey-Hey! *Steve: Uh..., Shoo-Ba-De-Ay, *Child: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *Steve: Beep Bop Bay. *Children: Beep Bop Bay. *Steve: Hey-Hey. *Children: Hey-Hey. *Steve: Okay, Thanks, Let's Go! *Audience: (Cheers) *Steve: Here We Go!, Hey-Hey, Shoo-Ba-De-Ay, Beep Bop Bay, Hey-Hey, I Can't Say Where I Come From, But When You Sing, Sing, There It Is! *Sidetable: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be. *All: We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be, We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be, We Don't Give Up, You Know It's True, We Can Do Anything That We Wanna Do, Yeah Yeah, We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be, Yeah Yeah, We Can Do Anything That We Wanna Do, Yeah Yeah. *Sidetable: I Can Be. *Tickety: He Can Be. *Slippery: She Can Be. *Steve: You Can Be. *Shovel: I Can Be. *Pail: He Can Be. *Shovel: She Can Be. *Blue: (Barking) *Dora: I Can Be. *Isa: He Can Be. *Boots: She Can Be. *Benny and Tico: You Can Be. *Swiper: I Can Be. *Diego: He Can Be. *Backpack: They Can Be. *Big Red Chicken, Grumpy Old Troll, and Azul: That's What We Wanna Be. *Steve: We Can Be Anything, That We Wanna Be! *Audience: (Cheers) *(Curtain Closes) *Dora: We Sang in the Big Music Show! *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy Tune Plays) *All: We Did It! *Tico: Lo Hicimos! *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow Meow. *(Song Starts) *Dora and Boots: We Did It! *Boots: We Did It! *Tickety: We Did It! *Diego: We Did It! *Tico: Lo Hicimos! *Backpack and Map: We Did It! *Dora: We Helped Our Friend Steve Get Ready for the Show! *Isa: We Did It! *Mailbox: We Did It! *Benny: We Did It! *All: Hooray! *Steve: We Checked Off Everything On Our List. *Big Red Chicken: We Did It! *Grumpy Old Troll: We Did It! *Slippery: We Did It! *Baby Blue Bird: We Did It! *Azul: Steve Made Up Our Song With G-Clef and The Notes. *Steve: And We Had Some Rhythm and Some Tempo. *Dora and Boots: We Did It! *Sidetable: We Did It! *Shovel: We Did It! *Pail: We Did It! *Tico: Lo Hicimos. *Backpack and Map: We Did It! *Mailbox: I Made Up My Jokes! *Shovel: And Pretend to Be Doctors! *All: We Did It! *Isa: We Did It! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow, Meow. *All: Hooray! *Tickety: Slippery Slipped! *Slippery: But I Never Gave Up! *Grumpy Old Troll: We Did It! *Boots: We Did It! *Dora: We Did It! *Benny: We Did It! *Boots: Sidetable Drawer Was So Shy! *Sidetable: But Now I Feel Better and I Sang in the Show! *Dora: Yay! *Boots: Whoo! *Isa: Hooray! *All: We Did It! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Whoo! *Audience: (Cheers) *Dora: We Had Fun Singing In the Big Music Show Today, What Was Your Favorite Part of The Music Show? *Isa: Wow! *Steve: That Was a Great Part! *Boots: Our Favorite Part of the Music Show Was Building It Together as a Team! *Diego: That Was a Great Part, Boots! *Steve: My Favorite Part of the Big Music Show Was When We Sang Our Song, Hey-Hey! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: That Was Blue's Favorite Part Too! *Tickety: My Favorite Part Was When I Rang My Bells When Sidetable Sang the Song. *Sidetable: Aww, That Was Great, My Favorite Part Was When I Joined The Cast and I Sang in the Show! *Shovel: Me and Pail's Favorite Part Was When We We're Doctors. *Pail: Yeah, That Was My Favorite Too! *Slippery: My Favorite Part Was When I Slipped, But I Didn't Give Up, I Went On. *Mailbox: My Favorite Part Was Telling the Audience My Jokes, They We're So Funny, (Laughs) *All: (Laughing) *Isa: That's Silly, Mailbox! *Steve: Wow!, Thanks for Helping Us Get Ready for the Show! *Dora: We Couldn't Have Done It Without You. *Steve: Now It's Time for So Long, But We'll Sing One More Song. *(Drum Roll) *All: Now It's Time for So Long, But We'll Sing One More Song, Thanks for Doing Your Part, You Sure are Smart, You Know With Me and You and My Dog Blue, We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do! *Audience: (All Cheering) *Steve: Take a Bow! *(All Cheering and Applausing) *All: Gracias!, So Long, Bye! The End. Credits Thanks for Coming to Dora & Friends Meet Blue's Big Musical. Written By Angela C. Santomero, Michael T. Smith, and Eric Weiner. Directed Producers: Todd Kessler and Eric Weiner. Designed By Traci Paige Johnson and Chris Gifford. Animation Producer: Dave Palmer Cast Kathleen Herles - Dora Harrison Chad - Boots Jake Burbage - Benny Ashely Flemming - Isa Jose Zelaya - Tico Marc Weiner - Map/Swiper/The Fiesta Trio Sasha Toro - Backpack Gabriel Alvarez - Diego Thomas Sharkey - Baby Jaguar Chris Gifford - Big Red Chicken/Grumpy Old Troll Jordan Smith-Howie - Azul Aisha Shickler - Baby Blue Bird Traci Paige Johnson - Blue Steven Burns - Steve Kelly Nigh - Tickety Tock Cody Ross Pitts - Slippery Soap Nick Balaban - Mr. Salt Spencer Kayden - Mrs. Pepper Jenna Marie Castle - Paprika LaNae Allen - Sidetable Drawer Seth O'Hickory - Mailbox Jonathan Press - Shovel Olivia Zaro - Pail Cameron Bowen - Periwinkle Koyalee Chanda - Magenta Adam Peltzman - Green Puppy Ray Charles - G-Clef The Persuasions - The Notes Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Created By Chris Gifford, Valerie Wash, Eric Weiner, Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, and Angela C. Santomero. Bye-Bye Blue: (Barks Bye Bye) Nick Jr. Productions. Thanks for Seeing the Parts Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs